


Maybe

by Vermellraev



Category: ENHYPEN - Fandom, I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Sunghoon falling in love with Heeseung, Sunghoon has a crush, apparently so does Heeseung, based on what he said when he got asked to describe the first time they met, but he talks less, one where Sunghoon can't tell if he's tired or in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermellraev/pseuds/Vermellraev
Summary: And maybe, just maybe, if the moon loved him enough he'd have the luck of debuting in the same group as star trainee Lee Heeseung.- Prequel to my other work. "Affectionate"
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to listen to this pretty one shot with music please check this song out, I think it fits the story well. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYx01hHNtn4
> 
> (Btw, English isn't my first language so please be kind when pointing out any mistake, I'd be very grateful if you do so!)

2018.

\- "Have a good day, baby and remember not to overwork yourself" -

A young, sixteen year old Park Sunghoon nodded at his kind mother's words while holding his bag with one hand as he got out of her car. She always had time for him, even when she really didn't, whatever her son needed, she'd take him anywhere he needed to go, from taking him to school every morning to his figure skating practices after classes to BigHit so he could get his idol training late in the afternoon,

Sunghoon, unlike most kids his age, didn't have to worry for public transport or anything of the sort, his mother was a 10/10, excellent and he'd always be thankful.

Maybe that was one of the reasons why he wanted his idol dream to become a reality, he wanted to pay everything she gave him back, even when he knew he didn't really have to, he wanted to. And also, to take some of the weight of supporting a child off of her shoulders.

\- "Love you, mom, see you at night" -

He walked away from the car, feet touching the pavement until he reached the entrance of the company.

Big Hit Entertainment...

What would happen to Sunghoon when his debut became a reality? who would he debut with? Well, there will be more time for questions later, for now... He already saw his friend, Park Jongseong or Jay (as he liked to be called) waiting for him right in front of the glass doors of the company with a bright smile on his face, dressed up fully in black, loose clothes, fitting for today's activities, dance practice.

They said hi to each other with a short hug and decided to step inside of the building, going directly to the trainee developing department that was on the first floor.

Some music could be heard from the distance, probably a song by BTS, their seniors but Sunghoon couldn't recognize it.

\- " Class B still isn't done" - Jay said as he walked with his friend to the bathrooms.

\- "I guess we can assume today's class will be long" - Added Sunghoon checking his reflection in the mirror and taking a big breath, he was tired, his body still aching from Figure Skating training and now they had dance practice, at least 4 hours of pure dancing.

\- " I guess so..." - Jay was checking the time on his phone. - "It'd be great if we got to see Heeseung" -

\- "Heeseung? You mean that Lee Heeseung? -

\- "Yeah, my friend, he's in class B" -

Oh, yes, Sunghoon did know who Lee Heeseung was.

I mean, to be fair, if you were a trainee at BigHit entertainment it was very difficult for you to not know who he was considering the monthly evaluations were public and by public Sunghoon meant they were put up on a wall in the middle of the trainee development department from best to worst, everybody knew who were the best ones and Lee Heeseung as well as Choi Yeonjun were always fighting for the first and second place.

Well, that changed a little bit after by the end of 2017 where Yeonjun wasn't training with them anymore, the trainees heard from the staff that Bang PD already had a plan for him, the group was already formed and Yeonjun will debut soon, early 2019 to be exact so now he had to focus on getting close to his members, live with them and learn how to be a good team.

So now it was only Lee Heeseung who got the first spot amongst the trainees.

And let's talk about how Sunghoon was extremely attracted to people who were good at everything.

It was a very personal preference of his, he liked people who knew how to do a lot of stuff and were excellent in different areas, there was nothing more attractive to him in the world that someone who was good at everything, the more the merrier.

And this guy, Lee Heeseung was first in rap, singing, dancing, stage presence, did well in PR training, etc...

Or well, at least that's what Sunghoon had heard.

Due to them having different schedules and being in different groups, Heeseung being part of class B and Sunghoon part of class C they almost never saw each other, actually, if he saw him today that'd be the first time he'd see Lee Heeseung in person, even after hearing so much about him.

Thanks to Jay, who was very close to the other, Sunghoon knew Heeseung had a great personality, that he was considered extremely handsome and nice, sometimes too kind for his own good and also that Bang PD was hoping to debut him very soon...

Maybe today will be his lucky day and he'd meet Heeseung in person.

\- "Hopefully we can see him" -

When they were both ready, Jay and Sunghoon made their way to the practice room and realized the door was open, meaning class B had already finished, the figure skater wondered if Heeseung was still there or if he had left with the rest of the group.

\- "Heeseung! hey!" - He heard Jay's happy tone while he got close to a tall guy.

Fuck.

Oh fuck.

There he was.

Lee Heeseung in all his glory.

There he was, Lee Heeseung in all his 6 feet tall of glory, dressed with a grey hoodie and loose black pants, light honey colored skin shining because of the sweat and his cheeks slightly red, the boy had been dancing, black long hair messy and a pointy nose, pretty lips and big eyes, wasn't Lee Heeseung the prettiest thing Sunghoon has ever seen...

To say nerves got the better of Sunghoon would be an understatement, as soon as he could react he was suddenly hiding amongst a group of people he didn't even know who were talking about something he didn't care about as he secretly watched Jay interact with the black haired on the other side of the room.

But did he had to be that fucking handsome?

\- "So that's Lee Heeseung, huh? handsome..." - He heard one of the guys say and couldn't help it.

Very loud and clearly, just as if his soul was trying to escape from his body through his mouth, he said:

\- "He's so handsome" -

Give him a fucking break, he was so nervous.

To his luck, nobody seemed to care about what he said and to be fair comments like those were quiet common when referring to Heeseung but at least one person seemed to care, a staff, Sunghoon's black eyes soon found her, around 20 years old with short, blonde hair walking towards him with a smile after hearing talk and suddenly she says:

\- "Heeseung! come teach your friend how to dance" -

Oh no.

Also friend? he didn't even know Heeseung, oh no now he'll think Sunghoon was delusional.

What he actually needed right now was for death to come and take him away or the earth to suddenly open and swallow him whole.

Oh my god, what if Heeseung laughed at him?

He didn't even want to think of it.

But his anxious thoughts all stopped suddenly when he saw how the handsome tall man walked towards him while giving him the kindest, brightest and most beautiful smile he had ever seen, Jay, who was talking to him previously simply smiled, crossing his arms as he watched both of them interact.

\- "The teacher is late so please, Heeseung, teach him" -

Heeseung nodded and took Sunghoon's hand in his. - "Jay told me you came after practice uhm... You're..." -

\- "A figure skater, yes... I uh... I didn't want to be a bother, Heeseung, really" -

\- "No! no, you're not bothering me at all I'm just... I admire you a lot, you come here to practice even after training so hard, Sunghoon you must be tired" -

Alright maybe the ice prince's head was spinning with pink and love due to how considerate and thoughtful Heeseung was and second because of the way he pronounced his name, Heeseung also had one of the most attractive voices he's ever heard.

\- "No, No, Heeseung I'm fine" - He articulated as much as well as he could while the nerves were still shocking his body and while also trying to take on the extremely difficult challenge of not getting lost in Heeseung's big, pretty eyes.

\- " I'm happy to hear that, Sunghoon, well, then... Let's start" - He said leading the youngest to the center of the room.

4 hours went by really fast, with Sunghoon incredibly impressed by the ability of Heeseung of remembering the lesson he had to perfection and be able to teach it to him, he was a fast learner so they didn't really have any problems getting through everything.

\- "Thank you, Heeseung" - The younger said while panting from exhaustion while he reached to grab the bottle of fresh water Heeseung was handing him.

Heeseung, who was also very tired nodded and rested his back on the glass wall of the practice room. - "It's okay, Sunghoon, you're very talented" -

Jay went to pick them up while Jungwon was hanging off of his arm, the younger lived way too far and it was way too late for him to take the bus so Jay will give him a lift, Sunghoon and Heeseung followed them while they all talked about the things that happened during practice.

Sunghoon couldn't help but smile at the older's words, Heeseung was so warm he felt like a cube of ice that was being showered with warm tea.

\- Me? Handsome? have you seen Sunghoon? he's talented and pretty" - He heard Heeseung say while his head was still pink and foggy, full of cotton he thought of passing out, mmm he could, he could pass out from the warmth of his heart.

He was tired anyways.

\- "Sunghoon, are you okay?" - He heard Heeseung's smooth voice closer this time and felt his arms around his body.

When he opened his eyes he realized how close the older boy was, only centimeters away from his face, Heeseung's arms holding him... Wait, did he actually pass out? - "I... I'm... Did I pass out?" - He asked incredibly confused, when?

\- "For a minute yes..." - The older said helping him up, Jay and Jungwon were soon offering him water and asking if he was okay.

\- "Even if it was only for a minute, Sunghoon you need to rest" - Jay said after hugging his friend to say goodbye, his parents were there already to pick him and Jungwon up.

\- "Guys, take care, I'll be here with Sunghoon until his parents come" - The older said, letting Sunghoon rest his tired body on his shoulder.

Sunghoon was actually very tired, he wasn't playing just to have an excuse to touch Heeseung and his head was now throbbing, that and his body feeling limp wasn't great but hey... Maybe it wasn't too bad when you could lean on Lee Heeseung of all people.

Heeseung was so warm.

Not much time passed until his mother arrived, the older passed an arm around Sunghoon's waist and helped him walking to the car and even opened the door for him, Sunghoon and his mother tried to invite him, so they could give him a ride but he declined, saying he already lived pretty close to the company and wanted to walk.

\- "See you Sunghoon" - Heeseung said while giving him a pretty smile.

\- "See you Heeseung..." -

\- "Heeseung?" - Asked his mom while seeing Heeseung walking away.

\- "Lee Heeseung" - Sunghoon answered with a nod.

\- "Oh... Sunghoon speaks a lot about you" - She said pretty loudly, sticking her head out of the car so hopefully Heeseung will listen.

And Sunghoon wanted to die. - "Mom please just drive" -

And well, it was a mystery to know what will happen to Sunghoon in the future. Maybe, just maybe if the moon was on his side and she really loved him he'd be able to see Heeseung more often and perhaps bond with him more, they could be close and maybe, just maybe if the stars aligned him and Heeseung would be able to debut on the same group.

Just maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked this one shot! I really had a great time writing it hehe, it's 100% based on how Sunghoon described meeting Sunghoon for the first time and how he said he thought Heeseung was so handsome he got nervous, also some of the details they shared...
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
